


Screw It, I Am Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Blood and Injury, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Raid/Raiding, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono hurries home, as soon as she heard the news about Danny being shot, What happens when she made her announcement?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my courage series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Screw It, I Am Home:

*Summary: Kono hurries home, as soon as she heard the news about Danny being shot, What happens when she made her announcement?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my courage series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was making her way down the hospital halls, She was extremely pissed that no one told her til later, that Danny was shot, while they were in quarantine, She really wanted to yell at Commander Steve McGarrett, but she knew that it wasn't his fault, In fact, she owes him a great deal for making sure that Danny had survived during the ordeal.

 

Their Love Ones, & Ohana. Jerry Ortega, Kamekona, Eric Russo, Danny's nephew, & Flippa had left, by the time that she got there, She was enveloped in a hug by Steve, & said, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner, Kono, We wanted to wait til Danny was out of the woods". She nodded, & said, "I understand", He introduced her to the two new faces, Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns, They shook hands, & she greeted Lou with a hug, & a kiss, "Glad to have you home, Little Mama, We missed you so much".

 

"Glad to be home too, Lou, What do we know now ?", Steve said without hesitation, "No ID on the shooter, but an alias, & no prints or info on the gun, Dead End", The Beautiful Hawaiian Native nodded, & said, "I think I can dig in further, By the way, I qualified & passed the tests again, I am back officially by the Governor". Steve & Lou were glad to hear it.

 

"Kono", A voice dragged them back from their planning, "Danny, Thank God, You are all right", They shared a couple of kisses, & then he said, "I am sorry, I just feel so tired," "Rest, Love, I will be right here", Kono reassured him, She said, "I think we should go to the hotel, & start looking for clues", Everyone was ready to go, Except for Junior, who didn't graduate yet. But, He understood, He wanted justice for Danny too.

 

"Junior, Would you...?", he was cut off by the younger ex-seal, Junior said, "Of course not, Sir, I would pound anyone's ass, If they come close to him, No one, but us, & his team of doctors, & nurses comes near him". Steve smiled, & said, "Thank you, Brother". Lou, Kono, Tani, & Steve all hurried out, Danny fell back to sleep, while Junior kept a protective watch over him, & he felt sorry for the poor soul, who pisses off Commander Steve McGarrett on that day.

 

They got to the hotel, Steve kicked back the door open, & they all hurried in, "Clear !", Tani called out, "Commander ?", Kono called out, as everyone was going over to where the ex-surfing pro was standing, & handed over a photo, They took a look at it, It was a picture of Danny on the phone, walking along the street with the words, **_HE DESERVED TO DIE_** , written underneath, Everyone looked at each other, as they were concerned for their friend.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
